


Beautifully Broken

by wickedblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Draco, Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Cute Harry, Falling In Love, Loving Lucius, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Protective Lucius, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Sexual Violence, Shy Harry, Suicide Attempt, Unfaithful Draco, naive Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedblack/pseuds/wickedblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married to an abusive and unfaithful Draco Malfoy, Harry struggles to survive his new life. He eventually decides he has had enough and decides to end it. That is when Lucius decides to step in and save his son-in-law from his miserable life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Harry sighed in relief as he let himself fall on one of the chairs rounding the kitchen table. Dinner was ready and the table was all set. He had managed to get it all ready before Draco came home from work and he mentally congratulated himself for it. Surely Draco would be happy with him. It was the first time in a week that Harry managed to get dinner just in time, not too early and not too late. His mistakes had gotten him a few nasty bruises, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't get another one tonight. Draco would be home in a few minutes and dinner would still be warm, there was no reason for Draco to get mad.

 

Harry Potter -now better known as Harry Malfoy- and Draco Malfoy had started dating in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry had been head over heels over Draco since fourth year and he had been esctatic when Draco had finally asked him out that day in September of their seventh year. Harry had felt like his life was a constant daydream. Draco was everything Harry could have ever wished for; he was affectionate, doting, gentle, loving, and one hell of a sex god. Harry had felt no regret when he gave Draco his virginity only a week after they had began dating.

 

Draco had asked Harry to marry him the very same day they had graduated from Hogwarts, barely ten months after they had began dating. Harry had happily agreed. He had actually been over the moon at the mere thought of becoming Draco's husband. It had only taken his and Draco's mother three months to organize everything. The ceremony had been everything Harry had ever wanted, the best thing was, and will always be Draco though. Harry had had a hard time believing he was actually marrying Draco, his long-time crush.

 

 

Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, had been there smiling proudly and happily at their son, along with their bestfriends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Frank and Alice Longbottom.

 

Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been there as well, happy to see their son and son-in-law so happy and in love. Their family and long-time friends had attended the wedding as well, namely Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange had been forbidden from attending by Draco as he supposedly was 'staring at Harry too much for it to be innocent'. Andromeda and Ted Tonks had been there as well along with their Auror of a daughter, Nymphadora. Other friends had been there as well but Harry couldn't for the life of him remember their names.

 

Draco's bestfriends, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini had stood proudly by Draco's side, happy to see their bestfriend marry. Harry's bestfriend, Hermione Zabini, nee Granger -she and Blaise had married only two months before Harry and Draco- had stood by Harry's side. She had cried a lot but Harry couldn't really blame her as he had shed a fair share of tears himself. Harry and Draco's other friends had come as well, such as Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, Theodore Nott, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

 

The whole Weasley family had been there, except for Ronald and Charlie. Harry had been a little bit put out when Draco had told him that Ron couldn't come. He was Harry's oldest friend after all. But he and Draco had never managed to get along and so Harry had let Draco forbid him from attending. Charlie had also been forbidden from attending for the same reasons as Rabastan had been able to come. Harry had been unable to understand why Draco thought so many people had ulterior motives conserning him but he had decided to not question the matter any further and had let Draco take control.

 

Draco and Harry's old professors had been eager to come as well. Albus Dumbledore had been the first to accept their invitation. He had been ecstatic at the idea of two of his old students being happily together and marrying. Minerva McGonagall had come as well, along with Pomona Sprout, Horace Slughorn, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Rolanda Hooch and Septima Vector.

 

Even a few Ministry officials and Aurors had accepted their invitation, namely Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge, Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones and others Harry had completely forgotten about. Overall, it was a huge wedding.

 

But the only one Harry really cared about was Draco. Draco was the only one he had eyes for, the only one that mattered.

 

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open. _Draco was home_. Harry quickly stood up to greet his husband.

 

“Hey, how was your day?” Harry asked as he went to his husband who was taking off his Auror robes.

 

“Tiring.” Draco sighed, a tight smile on his lips. “How was yours?”

 

“Boring.” Harry allowed himself to say. He probably should have just said that he had had a good day but Draco seemed to be in a good mood so he allowed himself to honest, just today.

 

Draco gracelessly snorted before pulling Harry into a kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle, _loving_ and _claiming_. Harry sighed in content and allowed himself to melt into the kiss. It was over all too soon though.

 

Draco pulled away, the hand that had been cradling Harry's head tightened, Draco's fingers began pulling a bit too hard on Harry's hair. Harry didn't dare say a thing though. He knew he had no right to complain.

 

“I'm hungry.”

 

“D-Dinner's ready.” Harry stuttered and Harry mentally beat himself up from being scared already. Draco was in a good mood. He shouldn't be scared.

 

“Good.” Draco crashed his lips Harry's, and the younger man winced inwardly. His lips were still heavily bruised from all the biting Draco had done this morning and he was kissing him so hard it hurt. “Good boy.” Draco mumbled against his lips.

 

He went to the kitchen, leaving Harry standing in the hallway. He sighed in relief. He had really thought would find something to blame him for. However, his breath died on his lips when he heard a plate fall to the floor.

 

“Harry. Come here.” He heard Draco growl out. Harry gulped in fear but went to his husband anyway. He knew fairly well that it would only be worse if he didn't oblige.

 

“W-What is it?” Harry mumbled as he reached the kitchen doorframe.

 

“Could you please tell me _what_ in Merlin's name is that?” Draco asked, pointing at the broken plate and food on the floor.

 

“W-Well, t-that was d-dinner.” Harry mumbled, his gaze locked on the ground.

 

“Look at me when I talk to you, Harry.” Draco half growled, half yelled.

 

Harry felt his heart miss several beats and he forced himself to look up and meet Draco cold grey eyes. “S-Sorry.”

 

“Now, I want to know why you made sheperd's pie?”

 

“I-It's my f-favourite.” Harry mumbled, his gaze focusing back onto the tiled floor.

 

Draco grabbed the back of Harry's hair, forcing him to look up. Harry didn't know how his husband had ended up behind him, the only thing he was aware was the pain he felt as Draco pulled his hair. “I-I said it's my favourite so I thought-”

 

“I don't care what you think!” Draco cut him off. “I don't want Sheperd's Pie. You know fairly well that I don't want that for dinner. I've told countless times, right Harry?” Harry jerkily nodded. “What am I going to eat now?” He didn't know what Draco was about to do and it scared the shit out him. “I made a lot of efforts.” Harry begged to differ but he would never say such a thing out loud. “I actually was in a good mood when I arrived but you had to ruin it all, didn't you Harry? You always have to ruin everything. I've been understanding all week long but you don't seem to understand.” Draco sighed and shook his head as though he was about to do something he didn't really want to. “I'm just going to have to make understand then.”

 

“W-Wait. I could make something else. I promise I'll be quick.” Harry tried to protest eventhough he knew it was pointless.

 

“You had your chance, Harry.” Draco scolded him- his voice was soft and gentle though- as he pulled Harry toward the hob. It was still hot from the cooking Harry had done mere minutes ago. Harry's brain was trying to process every possibility but it only came up with one. Surely Draco wasn't cruel enough to do that, right?

 

“Draco, please. Stop, please.” Harry sobbed as he tried to get Draco to let go of his hair.

 

“Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin your pretty little face.” He cooed as he kissed Harry's cheek. “Wouldn't want my husband to end up disfigured, right?”

 

“I'm sorry, please.” Harry sobbed. “I-” Harry trailed off as Draco took hold of his right forearm and pressed it hard against the hob.

 

Harry didn't want to scream. His screams always made Draco angrier. He only hit Harry harder if he screamed. But he couldn't help himself. He screamed as he felt the skin of his forearm blister and melt on the hob. It felt like forever until Draco finally let him go.

 

Harry was weak and he fell to the the floor as his legs weren't able to support him any longer. He was sobbing hard, clutching his injured arm. “That'll teach you.” Draco smirked. “Now off you go, I want you in bed in five minutes.” He kicked Harry right into his stomach. “Hurry.”

 

Harry knew he was too weak to stand up and so he crawled to the bathroom. Luckily, their flat was quite small and so he reached his destination quickly. His arm and ribs hurt like hell but he ignored as he used the sink to pull himself up. He took a second to look at himself in the mirror and nearly gasped. He used to seeing himself in such a state but he was still taken aback each and every time.

 

Draco had started hitting Harry a week after their wedding. It had been a little slap here and there at first but it only grew worse as days went by. Two months after their wedding, Draco was beating Harry up fully. They were nearing their two years anniversary so Harry was quite used to the beating.

 

Harry didn't blame him though. He couldn't blame him. Draco loved him, he was the only one who could love him and the only Harry wanted to be loved by. He loved Draco more than anything in the world and would never dream of leaving him. Draco was violent but he only ever hit Harry when he deserved it. Otherwise he was kind and he _loved_ Harry, truly loved him.

 

No one knew about the beatings. Harry would never tell anyone. He didn't want anyone to take Draco away from him. He wouldn't be able to keep on living if they took Draco away from him. He couldn't deny that sometimes he wondered if it really was worth it. He hurt constantly, he felt like his life was nothing but pain. On particularly hard days, he thought about going to Hermione and tell her everything. He also thought about going to Lucius for every time he was in the same room as the man -his father-in-law-, there was something in his eyes, a dark glint, as though he _knew_ something was wrong. But then Draco would come to him and apologize, he would tell him how sorry he was and how much he loved Harry. And Harry would forgive him. He always forgave him. Because he loved him.

 

Harry gasped as he bit his lower lip without even realizing it and pain shot through it. He had forgotten how bruised and split it was. He had deep dark bruise on his left cheekbone and a nasty-looking cut on his jawside. He had scratches on the right side on his neck, mingling with the dark bruises and hickeys. He didn't even know which ones came from kisses and which ones came from the beatings. He didn't even care anymore.

 

He quickly took off his clothes when he realized that he was wasting time. He probably only had two minutes before Draco came looking for him. He didn't even dare look at his body. He knew that it was covered in bruises and cuts. He knew that he was broken. But Draco was the one who did all this to him and he loved Draco enough to fogive him. He knew that he was painfully thin but he didn't care. If Draco decided that he wasn't to eat, then he wouldn't eat. All that mattered was Draco whispering to him that he was beautiful, no matter what. Draco found him beautiful and so he was.

 

Harry sighed, trying to forget about the pain running through his body. He wanted to heal himself. Even if couldn't heal his bruises, he wanted at least heal his forearm. It hurt like nothing else before. It was the first Draco had burnt him that way and Harry didn't want it to ever happen again. He knew that he wasn't allowed to perform any kind of magic -Draco had taken his wand away right after their wedding-, he also knew that Draco to see Harry's bruised body but Harry just wanted to heal his arm.

 

Harry heard Draco's footsteps coming near the bedroom and hurried to the bed. He slid under the covers, trying to keep his forearm from touching it as he knew that it would only bring him more pain. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his tears from falling as he realized that lying only brought more pain. There were just too many bruises.

 

He felt Draco slide in beside himself and tensed. He wasn't up for any kind of sex right now, be it gentle or rough. He felt Draco's arm wrap around his slim waist and nearly sobbed as he thought his husband was about to force himself into him. “Are you mad?” He heard Draco whisper into his ear.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Draco had not come to have sex but to apologize. Harry merely nodded as he didn't trust his voice right now. He wasn't mad. He was never mad. He couldn't get mad at his husband, he loved him too much for that.

 

“I'm sorry, Harry. You just made so mad. It's just- It's been that way all week and I just lost it.” Harry turned around to face his husband. “You have to understand that I wouldn't do that to you if you didn't deserve it. Trust me, it hurts me more than you to do that, Love.”

 

Harry nodded. “I know. I'm sorry.”

 

Draco smiled. “Good.” He kissed Harry softly on the lips. “Are you giong to be good now?”

 

Harry nodded. He wanted to be good but it seemed he always did something wrong without even realizing it. He wished he was good enough for Draco to stop hitting him but it was nothing but wishful thinking. He was bad, always bad.

 

“Draco?” He said after a couple minutes.

 

“Yes, Love?” Draco replied, a soft smile on his lips.

 

“Could you- Could you please heal my arm?” He mumbled, blushing in embarassment.

 

Draco sighed, his eyes hardening. “You know that I can't. You need to learn, Harry. You need to be a good boy. Pain is the only way you'll learn your lesson, you know it.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, I know. I'm sorry I asked.”

 

“You're mine, you'll do well to remember that. You'll always be mine. You belong to me and I alone make the decisions. You don't get to make any demands, is that clear?” Draco's was low and threatening.

 

Harry nodded once again. “Yes. I'm yours.”

 

“Good.” Draco smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. “Now sleep, Pretty.”

 

Harry didn't want to sleep though. His arm hurt too much for him to sleep but he knew better than to argue with his husband. It would only bring him more pain. He wasn't even sure he knew how to argue anymore. He knew he was broken. Draco had broke him. But that was okay because he loved Draco enough to forgive him. He loved Draco enough to live such a life. Harry forced himself to fall asleep, his head resting on his husband hard chest. It was only at night that he was sure why he stayed. Cradled in his husband's arms, Harry felt loved and cared for. Draco was the only one who could give him that kind of love. He loved Draco enough to suffer through the pain said love brought him.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Harry felt cold. He turned around in his sleep, trying to cuddle against Draco's warm body. He blinked his eyes open when he realized that the bed was empty. He ran his hand over Draco's side of the bed which was cold. Draco had left the bed a long time ago. Harry turned back around to look at his alarm clock. It was only five in the morning. Harry didn't understood why Draco was already gone. Harry always woke up before his husband. He had to wake up before him or else he wouldn't have time to make Draco's breakfast. Breakfast had to be ready before Draco woke up or else he would be late for work and then he would be mad and punish Harry. It was always Harry's fault and Harry had to be punished every time he did something wrong.

 

Right now he was worried though. Draco shouldn't be gone already. He should still be fast asleep for he usually didn't wake up before seven in the morning. He was at least two hours early. He quickly got out of bed and searched their little flat.

 

They had bought this tiny but cozy flat in downtown London a couple days only before their wedding. Harry had wanted something small and homey and Draco had gladly let him choose, his only condition being that they were far enough from his parents. Harry had found it weird that Draco wanted to be so far away from his parents but hadn't dared question it further. He merely wanted his independence, like most young men, their flat was far from Godric's Hollow -where Harry's parents lived- as well and it wasn't really all that weird to be living so far from his parents' home.

 

Harry checked every room but the flat was empty. The tea kettle was still on the hob though. Harry couldn't help but shiver as the events from last night came back to him. His arm still throbbed in pain but Harry didn't dare look down. He knew the wound didnt' look pretty as it was probably infected. He didn't want to get sick right now and there was no way he was going to look at his injured arm.

 

Harry sighed and decided to go back to the bedroom. He briefly considered going back to bed to sleep a little bit more but thought better of it. He didn't know where Draco was or when he was going to come back and if he came back to Harry being asleep or lounging in bed, it would only bring pain to Harry. He turned the light on, and was surprised when he caught sight of a bit of parchment on Draco's cold pillow. Harry failed to understand why his heart skipped a beat but it did. The parchment was folded in half and had his name on it, written in Draco's beautiful and neat handwriting. Harry unfolded it, his heart beating fast in anticipation.

 

**Harry,**

 

**Something came up at the Ministry and I had to leave early. You looked so peaceful sleeping there that I didn't want to wake you, Love. I will be back early tonight. Mother and Father invited us for dinner tonight at five, I'll join you later. Don't be late.**

 

**Love, Draco.**

 

 

Harry sighed as he folded the parchment back. He had twelve hours to himself. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Usually, Draco always told him what to do during the day, some cooking or cleaning. He always had a list of chores of sorts and Harry usually was reluctant at the idea of doing all these things but now he realized that he liked those chores. It gave him something to do, he was lost without them.

 

He sighed once again and went to the bathroom. He figured he could take a long bath and maybe try and take care of his injured arm. He made sure the water was boiling hot before climbing into the bathtub. The warm water helped relax his aching muscles, he was careful not to put his right arm into the water though for he didn't want it to ruin the water so soon. He lost track of time and didn't know how much time he spent into the water but he couldn't care less. It had been months since he had been able to relax so much and he would relish in the feeling for as long as he could. Harry eventually stepped out of the water and emptied the bathtub before wrapping a black towel around his waist. He took a washcloth out of the shelf under the sink and wet it.

 

He took a deep breath and looked down at his arm. He paled and his head spinned at the sight. He felt like throwing up. His whole forearm was red eventhough the wound was on the underside. There were blisters and pus everywhere and his skin was wrinkled. The sight was sickening. He ran the wet cloth over the wound and hissed at the pain it brought. Trying to clean it seemed to make it worse. More pus came out of the blisters -only it was mixed with blood this time-, and bits of skin detached themselves from his arm, falling to the floor.

 

Bile rose into Harry's throat and he almost didn't reach the toilet in time before he started throwing. His stomach was empty as he hadn't had anything to eat since the day before yesterday and so the only thing he threw up was bile. It burned his throat and left a soul taste in his mouth. He couldn't believe his arm was in such a state. It was worse he had even imagined.

 

He didn't even know how Draco would be able to hide _this_ tonight. He could only hope Lucius and Narcissa would be fooled by Draco's powerful glamours. He had already visited Lucius and Narcissa with glamours on to hide his bruises but never had he visited them with a wound as nasty as this one.

 

Harry felt faint. He quickly washed his mouth and hurried back to bed. He didn't feel like doing anything anymore. He felt like he was slowly dying. He felt like his arm was rotting. The infection would probably spread to his whole body. Harry was scared. Draco had never let a wound get so infected before. He thought Draco loved him enough to keep him from dying.

 

He slid under the covers and sobbed hard. He knew that he was ruining the sheets what with how his forearm was rubbing against them but he didn't care, he didn't care that he was only wearing a towel either. He was too caught up in his pain to care about anything.

 

He briefly wondered if what Draco was doing to him was love. He quickly banished the idea. Of course it was love. Draco loved him. He loved him as much as Harry loved him. He would do anything for Harry. He only punished Harry because he deserved it. He had said so himself, it hurt him more to punish Harry than it hurt Harry himself. Draco cared. Draco loved him. Harry was bad. He deserved to be punished. Draco merely showed him how he should act to more loveable. Draco did the right thing. _Draco loved him_. He was foolish to think otherwise.

 

Harry realized he must have cried himself to sleep because the next time he opened his eyes, the sun was high and shining through the drawn curtains. He looked at his alarm clock and noticed he only had five hours left before he was supposed to go to Malfoy Manor. He mentally cursed himself. He couldn't believe he had slept for so long. He usually only slept four or five hours a night and it was enough.

 

He went about his morning routine eventhough it was more of a midday thing today. He took a quick shower, he didn't care that he had already taken a bath earlier. He knew fairly well that he was reeking, he could smell the foul scent of decaying flesh. He was careful to avoid touching and looking at his injured arm. He didn't feel like being sick again. He then pulled some shirt and jeans on, they would be hidden by his robes anyway so he didn't care whether they matched or not. He pulled a white bandage out of one of the drawers and wrapped it around his forearm in an attempt to prevent the blood and pus from dripping everywhere. He wrapped it without even looking and was surprised to see that he had managed to do it perfectly.

 

He sighed in relief, happy that the wound was hidden and tried to forget about the pain shooting through his whole body when the bandage rubbed against his arm. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed that it was already half past one. He hadn't realized he had spent so much time in the bathroom.

 

He briefly considered making some lunch but quickly pushed the idea aside. He wasn't really hungry besides, he would get to eat plenty tonight. Narcissa always made the House Elves make more food than was necessary and Harry always got to eat to his heart's content. Draco couldn't prevent him from eating in front of his parents and Harry was more than happy to take advantage of the situation even if it meant not eating for two whole days afterwards.

 

He began cleaning the flat, changing the ruining sheets and dusting the furniture eventhough he knew fairly well that it was already clean from any dust. Before Harry knew it, it was four in the afternoon. His stomach rumbled loudly and he winced. He hadn't expected to be so hungry already. He knew dinner would be served at six, no sooner. He wanted to eat now though. Draco would be mad if he ate something right now and so tried to forget about his hunger. It would probably go away if he stopped thinking about it.

 

He went to the bedroom to pull his black robes on and it was only then that he realized he had a problem worse than his hunger; Draco was not here which meant that he couldn't cast a glamour over Harry. He couldn't possibly go to the Manor without his glamour on, the Malfoys would see what he really looked like and they would tell people and they would take Draco away from him. He had too many bruises right now to make it look like a one-time thing or an accident.

 

He was downright emaciated, he couldn't let anyone see him like this.

 

He let himself fall down on the bed and stared at his alarm clock, watching the minutes tick by. There was nothing he could do but wait for Draco. He knew that he and his husband were supposed to meet at the Manor but he was stuck here. The only thing he could was wait for Draco to arrive at the Manor, realize that he was not here and come home to punish him.

 

A loud sob escaped him when the alarm clock showed five o'clock. He was officially late. Draco hated it when he was late, it enraged him when he was late, so much so that Harry always ended up with a couple of broken ribs. If only he had been able to cast the glamour himself. Maybe he could. He quickly got up and searched his wand. Draco had probably hid it somewhere and if Harry found it, he would be able to glamour his injuries and arrive at the Manor before Draco.

 

Harry nearly cried in relief when he found his wand hidden in the inside pocket of one of Draco's robes. He quickly cast powerful glamours on his whole body and put the wand back into his husband's robes pocket. He went to the bathroom and took a look at himself. He looked just like his old self, he looked like he used to, right before he married Draco.

 

His bruises had disappeared along with the cut on his lower lips, his cheeks were not hollow anymore and were slightly red; he wasn't deathly pale anymore. He had gained some muscle and meat on his bones; his robes had been overly large before but now they were hugging his form nicely. He didn't look like he would break if the wind blew a bit too hard. He used to look like a shadow but he looked _alive_. He still had a thin and petite body but he didn't look like he was dying anymore and Harry was happy about it.

 

Harry couldn't help but smile. He was always filled with joy every time he looked at himself with his glamour. He still felt the pain from his multiple injuries but the only thing that mattered was that they were hidden. Nobody would be the wiser. Besides, Harry was used to the pain, he had been feeling it everyday for two years, it was part of his life now. He would gladly feel pain ten times stronger for the decades to come if it meant he got to keep Draco by his side. He would gladly die a thousand times if it meant he could spend his life with Draco.

 

Harry sighed as he Apparated to Malfoy Manor. His signature had been added to the wards not long before he and Draco had married and he could now freely Apparate inside the Manor. Trippy, one of the House Elves, greeted him as he Apparated into the meeting room.

 

“Master Harry, Sir. Trippy be leading Master Harry to Master Lucius, Sir.” Trippy said, grinning happily from ear to ear.

 

Harry failed to understand why every House Elf was so happy every time they saw him. He was just Harry. He wasn't even fun to be around, so the Elves enthusiasm was a complete mystery to him. Trippy's reaction to him was quite mild though, the worst reaction was Dobby's. Harry couldn't help but be glad that it wasn't that House Elf that had greeted him. He liked Dobby very much but the House Elf could be extremely clingy sometimes.

 

Harry followed Trippy to the library where Lucius was busy reading a huge volume which looked old and dusty. The Malfoy Lord had a deep frown on his face and his lips were pinched which made him look older than he actually.

 

“Are you busy?” Harry asked before Trippy had time to introduce him. The House Elf squealed and disappeared before Lucius had time to look up.

 

“Harry.” Lucius said, his frown turning into a beaming smile. “Of course I'm not busy, I was waiting for you.”

 

“You were? Of course you were. I'm sorry I'm late.” Harry winced.

 

“No need to be sorry. Narcissa isn't even home yet.” Lucius kissed him on the cheek as a greeting which ripped a giggle out of the young man's throat. He was the only one Lucius kissed on the cheek, he didn't even kiss his own son to greet him, only Harry.“It's good to see you. Isn't Draco with you?”

 

“He's still at the Ministry. He's going to be a little late, there was an emergency.” Harry smiled slightly.

 

“Oh, really? I get to have all to myself then?” Lucius smirked but Harry noticed that it was half-hearted.

 

He felt his cheeks heat up at Lucius's smug comment. He couldn't believe he had just said. Draco would have thrown a fit if he had been there. Harry decided to ignore the whole thing. It was only his mind trying to trick him though. Lucius was not flirting with him, he was married for Merlin's sake. Besides, no one would willingly flirt with him. He wasn't even pretty to look at. He was dull. Who would want to flirt with him? He was Draco's, nothing more, nothing less.

 

“When is Narcissa coming home?” Harry asked, trying desparately to change subjects. He didn't want his father-in-law to act like he was flirting with him. He didn't want his mind to make things up.

 

Lucius's smirk disappeared from his face altogether and Harry couldn't help but wonder whether he had said something wrong. “She should be home in half an hour.” Lucius cleared his throat, nervously looking around as though he was looking for an escape. Was it so hard to be around him? Harry felt his eyes water and he looked down at his hands, trying to keep his tears spilling over. “Uh, would you like something to drink?”

 

A lump had formed into Harry's throat, he didn't trust his voice right now and so he merely nodded. He knew he wasn't being very polite and that Draco would have probably hit him for being so disrespectful but he didn't want Lucius to see how much his actions hurt him. “Trippy.” Lucius called. “Bring something to drink for Harry.”

 

“Yes, Trippy be bringing something Master Lucius, Sir.” Trippy disappeared and came back less than a minute later. “Trippy made tea for Master Harry, Sir.” She said, handing Harry a cup of steaming hot tea. “Dobby be putting honey in Master Harry's tea. Dobby be saying Master Harry be loving honey in tea, Sir.”

 

“Thank you, Trippy.” Harry smiled softly. He didn't miss the way Lucius nearly smiled. Trippy squealed once again and disappeared.

 

“No wonder the Elves love to have you around.” Lucius chuckled. He actually chuckled. Harry had only heard his father-in-law chuckle once and it had been over one of Harry's silly and not-funny-at-all jokes. “Well, we have an hour to kill. Is there something you would like to do?”

 

Harry was at a loss here. Draco never asked what he wanted to do. He always made plans for the both of them and Harry just had to tag along. He never had to think about what he liked to do. “I-I don't know.” He stuttered. He didn't understand why Lucius was asking for his opinion.

 

“Really?” He smirked and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. “Come with me, there's something I would like to show you.” He extended his arm for Harry to take. And Harry thought that _he wasn't a freaking girl for Merlin's sake!_ But he took hold of Lucius's arm anyway.

 

He put cup of tea down on the table where the book Lucius had been reading was still lying open. “Where are we going?” He asked.

 

“You'll see.” Lucius smirked. His eyes shone with something Harry didn't recognize and he didn't know whether it should scare him or not. They walked through the Manor in complete silence, Lucius's smug smile never leaving his lips.

 

Harry grew more and more anxious by the second. He was even more confused when they stepped out of the Manor and into the gardens. “Lucius?”

 

“We're almost there, you impatient imp.” Lucius chuckled.

 

Harry didn't know whether he should feel insulted or not. He knew he wasn't very tall but still, he didn't want to be called an imp. “I'm not an imp.” He mumbled under his breath. He didn't dare say it louder for he felt like he was overstepping his boundaries. He didn't want Lucius to have to punish him, Draco punishing him was enough. He wanted Lucius to remind kind to him.

 

“I'm kidding, Harry. You're not an impatient imp, you're a cute imp.” Lucius said.

 

Harry was torn between scolding Lucius calling him an imp twice and blushing for being described as cute. His body decided for him though and he blushed, _hard_.

 

They walked some more until they reached a part of the garden filled with roses. Harry's eyes widened dramatically at the sight. It was beautiful. There were roses everywhere and there was an infinite variety of them. There red roses, pink roses, white roses, yellow roses, orange roses, black roses, blue roses and some were even green, those were Harry's favorite. Green was his favorite color.

 

“Beautiful, isn't it?” He heard Lucius whisper into his ear. Harry nodded absentmindedly. He was so caught up in his staring that he missed the way Lucius's lips lingered on his ear. “Stay here.”

 

Lucius's command teared Harry out of his staring. His gaze followed Lucius's strong and masculine form as he walked away deeper into the field of roses. He bent down and picked something. Harry wanted desperately to see what it was but his father-in-law hid it behind his back, a secretive smile on his face as he walked back to Harry.

 

“What are you hiding?” Harry asked, a tiny smile on his face.

 

Lucius's smile widened slightly, lighting his face up. “I was walking here a few days ago and I found this. It made me think of you.” Lucius's voice was filled with something Harry couldn't describe and his grey eyes were shining beautifully, making them even more intense. Harry felt like the man could see right through him.

 

Lucius smiled shyly and pulled a white flower from behind his back. “That's a gardenia. I know it may sound silly but it made me think of you, Harry.”

 

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what Gardenias were supposed to mean. He knew that flowers had a meaning and he would have to look up the meaning of Gardenias sometime. “Thanks?” Harry mumbled. He had not meant for it to sound like a question but it had.

 

“No need to thank me.” Lucius smiled as he placed the flower into Harry's hair. The flower smelled divine and the scent filled Harry's nostrils so much he felt he had been sent to Heaven. Lucius bent down and kissed Harry's cheek once again. The younger man felt his blush deepen, his heart was beating fast and he felt faint.

 

He shouldn't feel like that. Lucius was his father-in-law. Harry was married to his son. He shouldn't like being the center of Lucius's attentions but he did. Draco had never bothered with flowers and whatnot eventhough he knew that Harry _loved_ flowers. He was Draco's husband though, he belonged to Draco. He shouldn't let his brain make such things up. His thinking that Lucius was flirting with him was nothing but fantasy. The man was just being nice, _overly nice_ , and was trying to make time go by faster.

 

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Harry heard Draco ask coldly from behind him.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Harry felt his heart stop at once. He wished him hearing his husband's voice was only his mind playing tricks on him. He wished he could spend some more minutes with Lucius, just the both of them. He knew it was foolish of him to wish for such a thing but he did. Draco had never bothered with such attentions, not even before their wedding, when Draco was still acting nice and loving. He had never offered Harry flowers, or chocolates, or taken him on a real date. And Lucius offering a single flower made him feel warm inside. He knew he didn't deserve it but he wanted it to keep going. He loved the attention.

 

But he knew it was wrong to want it. He was Draco's. He should only want Draco's attention.

 

“Draco, that's not-”

 

“Don't.” Draco cut him off. Harry knew that if looks could kill, he would have dropped dead right then and there. He gulped and looked down at the rose-covered ground. He couldn't bare the sight of hate and betrayal in his husband's eyes. “Go back inside, Harry.” Draco's voice was so cold Harry actually shivered.

 

He wanted to protest and stay with Lucius a little bit more but he knew better to do what he wanted. He wasn't allowed to do what he wanted, no matter what it was. He couldn't even voice it or else it would be painful for him. He glanced at Lucius who was standing next to him and sighed dejectedly. He nodded slightly at Draco and started to walk toward the Manor only to be stopped by Lucius's hand on his shoulder.

 

“Harry can make his own decisions.” Lucius said, looking pointedly at Draco. The two Malfoys were staring at each other so intently that Harry could have sworn it was nothing short of a battle for dominance.

 

Draco narrowed his eyes, never tearing his gaze from Lucius's for that would be considered as showing submission and Draco was not one lose a fight. He was too prideful to step down. Draco was a _dominant,_ but Harry somehow got the impression that Lucius could make _anyone_ step down for the man oozed dominance, so much so that Harry wanted to purr and cuddle on his lap.

 

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. If he had to cuddle on someone's lap, it was Draco, no one else.  _No one_ .

 

“Harry, do you want to go inside?” Draco asked him eventhough he kept his eyes on his father. 

 

Harry didn't miss the way Draco's gaze flicked on Lucius's hand on his shoulder and he winced inwardly. He would be  _mad_ . He didn't want to be alone with his husband right now but he knew that he had to say that he wanted to go back inside. Draco expected him to say that he wanted to go back inside the Manor. But Harry didn't want to leave Lucius alone with Draco, besides he rather liked having Lucius's hand on his shoulder, it made him feel funny inside, and if he left, he would miss that hand. 

 

He didn't want to be in even more pain than he already was though and Draco's cold voice promised him excruciating pain if he didn't agree with him.

 

“Y-Yes, I want to go back inside.” Harry stuttered.

 

“Go then.” Draco smirked, happy to have won his silent argument with his father.

 

Harry heard Lucius sigh from behind him and he felt his heart tighten painfully. The older Malfoy's hand slid from his shoulder and Harry's heart hurt him even more. He was about to go back to the Manor but Draco stopped him, dead set on setting his claim on Harry.

 

He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and crashed their lips together. Harry's whimpered in pain as Draco pressed his lips against his bruised ones. He felt his huband's slide down his waist until his hands were groping his arse hard. Harry's back was facing Lucius and he couldn't help but be glad for it for it meant that he couldn't see the man's reaction to Draco's actions.

 

He heard Lucius take a deep breath though and he could swear felt the man tense. How he could feel it, he didn't know how but he just knew that Lucius had tensed up. He could almost see his clanched fists behind his closed eyelids, his knuckles as white as sheet. 

 

He felt Draco plunge his tongue inside Harry's mouth. It reached so deep that he could feel it in his throat. Harry was glad he had no gag reflexes or else he would have thown up right then and there. He had lost his gag reflex a couple years ago all because of Draco. His husband was just too rough and brutal for Harry to be able to maintain gag reflexes. 

 

Draco's tongue was laving Harry's mouth hard, so much so that Harry felt like Draco was sucking everything he was out of him to leave him empty enough to be just Draco's; to be nothing more than Draco's. His husband eventually pulled away, a huge mirk on his face. Harry blushed in shame as he realized that Lucius had just witnessed Draco's possessive show of dominance. He looked down at the his feet and walked toward the Manor, unable to meet either men's eyes. He yelped as Draco slapped his arse and blushed even harder.

 

He walked slowly, trying to put himself together before he reached the Manor. Narcissa would probably be inside and he didn't need her to see him like this; snogged and blushing. He couldn't believe he had let Draco do that in front of Lucius. He was so stupid. But he loved Draco and Draco was allowed to do it. He was Draco's husband and so Draco was allowed to do anything he wanted. He was Draco's.

 

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly missed what Draco and Lucius were saying. “What were you doing?” He heard Draco hiss at his father. He slowed down even more, trying to hear more of their conversation.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

“Don't play dumb with me. You were flirting with my husband.” Draco said.

 

Lucius snorted. Harry was surprised as it was a very un _Malfoy_ -like thing to do. “I'm afraid you are being a bit paranoid here, Dragon. I am most certainly  _not_ flirting with your husband.”

 

Harry knew it. It had only been wishful thinking. Lucius would never intentionally flirt with Harry, he had just said so himself.

 

“I'm not a fool, _Father_. Harry's my husband. He's mine. He belongs to me. You're not going to take him away from me. You have no right to talk to him, or offer him a stupid flower, or be alone with him, or flirt with him. He's _mine_. No flirting. Don't you dare do that ever again or I'll have your head.” Draco growled out.

 

Harry winced inwardly. Draco was mad. An angry Draco meant pain.

 

“Is that a threat, Draco?” Lucius asked.

 

“Yes, it is.” 

 

Harry was pretty sure they exchanged more words and threats but he was too far away to listen now. He picked up his pace, in an attempt to at least reach the Manor before Draco came after him. He couldn't believe Draco had just threatened Lucius, his own father. He had always known Draco to be an extremely jealous person but never would he have dared imagine be jealous of his father, this was just preposterous. 

 

He was surprised when he noticed that the Manor was empty. Narcissa was not home yet and no House Elf came to welcome him back or lead him to the room he was expected to be in. He sighed and went to the first bathroom he could find, which on the first floor, second door to the left.

 

He took a look at himself on the full-size mirror. His face was tear-stained but other than that he looked perfectly healthy. He had completely forgotten about his glamour but was grateful for it. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that he had been crying. He didn't know why he was crying though. He didn't know whether it was because Draco had ruined everthing and now Lucius would never want to speak to him ever again or because of the pain he knew that was to come. He was tired of being in constant pain, he wanted it to stop. Why couldn't Draco just be loving and caring and gentle?

 

He was sure Lucius would be.

 

Harry felt his stomach churn in longing at the thought. He couldn't think like that though. He was married to Draco, not Lucius. He was Draco's, not Lucius's. He was in love with Draco, not Lucius. He wanted to spend his life with Draco, not Lucius.

 

A wave of nausea hit him and he was fairly sure it wasn't because of his longing for Lucius now. He knelt in front of the toilet and emptied his already empty stomach, and just like this morning, the only thing he threw up was bile. It hurt even more than it did this morning. Harry whimpered and cried. Today was one hell of crappy day.

 

He stood once he was sure his stomach settled and went to wash his mouth. He then turned around just in time to see Draco enter the bathroom. He was glaring daggers at Harry as he closed and warded the door.

 

“What do you think you were doing out there?” He asked through gritted teeth, his hands were clenched at his sides and he looked like he was actually refreigning from hitting Harry.

 

“I.. I wasn't doing anything, I swear I-”

 

“Don't lie to me.” Draco yelled as he walked menacingly toward Harry. “Don't you dare lie to me, you little whore.” He voice dropped down to a threatening whisper. “I know what you and my father are doing but that's not going to work.” He grabbed Harry's face with one hand while the other took hold of his hair. “You're mine, do you understand?” Harry whimpered as more tears ran down his cheeks. “Do you understand?” Draco repeated louder.

 

Harry nodded jerkily. “Yes, I-I understand.”

 

“Good.” Draco said, smiling widely as he let go of Harry. Harry couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. “I'm not done with you though. Do you think I didn't notice that you're wearing a glamour? Do you think that I'm stupid?” He asked as he walked further toward Harry, forcing the younger man to back down toward the wall.

 

Harry gasped at his back hit the wall. He felt utterly helpless and trapped. “I-I had to, please.” He begged.

 

“I know, and part of me is proud of you for thinking about doing it. I'm mad though.” He wrapped his hand around Harry's throat, strangling him slightly, not to the point where he couldn't breathe but almost. “No magic, you know that. You should have just waited for me.”

 

Harry took hold of Draco's wrist as his hand tightened around his throat, he tried to get him to loosen his hold for he had trouble breathing now. “Y-Yes.” He gasped out.

 

Draco sighed, his hand tightening even more. “What in Merlin's name have I done to deserve someone like you? You're a lying, disobedient little whore. My husband's a whore.” Draco snorted. “Am I such a bad husband? Do you want to get rid of me?” Tears gathered in Draco's grey eyes, mirroring Harry's own teary ones. “Of course you want to get rid of me. You'll be able to live your happy little life with my father then, won't you Harry?” Harry tried to shake his head but it was near impossible for Draco's grip was just  _too tight_ . “You'll never get rid of me, Harry. You're mine,  _mine._ Don't you understand? You'll always be mine. My father doesn't want you, he doesn't love you, he can't. No one can.”

 

Right he was.

 

“Only I can love you, only I can love a filthy whore such as yourself. _I love you_. Why are you doing this to me? Am I not enough?” Draco's tears spilled over, and Harry felt bad. How could he have betrayed Draco in such a way? Sure, he hadn't been intimate with Lucius but he had thought about how it would be. He was despicable. “Oh, Harry...” Draco took a deep breath. “You're mine, Baby. You belong to me. You have no right to open your filthy little legs for anyone else. Your body belongs to me, only I get to touch it.”

 

Draco hand tightened even more even as Harry had thought it impossible. “D-Dray.” He gasped out. “C-Can't...Can't b-breathe. P-Please.” He clawed desperately at Draco's hand as black dots appeared in his sightline.

 

“Can't breathe, can you?” Draco chuckled. “You're so weak. Maybe I should kill you. I could.” He nodded for emphasis. “I'd just need to press a tiny little bit harder and then...” He stared at his hand on Harry's neck, his eyes glazed over as though he was in some kind of transe. “And then you'll be gone. No more Harry, no more cheating husband. You should die for doing this to me. You should die for being such a whore, Baby.”

 

Yes, he should. Draco didn't deserve such an ungrateful husband such as himself.

 

“Oh, I love you so much Harry. Why are you making me do this?” Draco's grip on him loosened slightly, allowing Harry to breathe which he was extremely grateful for eventhough his lungs hurt like hell. “You're mine, Harry. Why can't you understand? You're mine to love, mine to cherish, mine to fuck, mine to punish. You're _mine_ , you _belong_ to _me_. I'll show you.” He nodded for emphasis. “I'll show you how much I love you and how much you're mine.”

 

He took hold of Harry's hair and pulled him over to the sink, forcing him to bend over it. Harry couldn't stop sobbing. He had thought Draco would really kill him this time, he had been so scared. If spending some time with Lucius brought him so much pain then you would never say a word to the man ever again.

 

“I'll make you mine again, Baby.” Draco whispered into his ear as he pulled Harry's robes up and his pants and underwear down.

 

Harry hated rough sex, it hurt and he always bled. He hated having sex when Draco was angry but it happened often, too often for Harry's liking.

 

He heard opening his robes and pants, just enough to free his manhood. Harry began sobbing once again, he sobbed for the pain he knew was to come. It always hurt more than all the beatings he had gone through. He would always rather be beaten up than be forcefully fucked.

 

He wished he could experience some sweet vanilla lovemaking once in his life.

 

Harry screamed. He downright cried out when he felt Draco rock hard and extremely dry length enter his unprepared hole. He screamed so hard that it drowned Draco's pleasured moan. “So good, Harry.” He panted out as he bottomed out. “See how right it feels? Bet you didn't feel that when you let my father fuck you, did you?”

 

He knew he wouldn't feel  _that_ if he let Lucius have his wicked way with him -not that he would ever, he loved Draco too much to be unfaithful. He knew that Lucius was the sweet vanilla lovemaking kind of guy, he just  _knew_ it.

 

“Did you?” Draco growled out, pulling on Harry's hair and forcing him to lift his head up.

 

“I didn't- I didn't have sex with him.” Harry sobbed out.

 

“I said don't lie to me.” Draco yelled, slamming Harry's head against the side of the sink.

 

It hurt. It hurt so much that Harry managed to forget about the pain in his backside as Draco ripped him open, but only for a short moment. Harry's head spinned and he could have sworn he had blacked out for a moment because next thing he knew, something warm and wet was coming out of his hole without the pain it usually brought, allowing Draco to slide in and out of him more easily. He felt liquid run down the side of his face and he knew that Draco had hit his head hard for he was bleeding.

 

He had a hard time keeping his eyes open as he lost more and more blood. The wound on his face didn't seem to want to stop bleeding and it seemed that his hole was so teared up that he was actually bleeding out. These two wounds only added up to his old injuries and it felt like he was slowly dying. He was growing tired and he was pretty sure he was suffering from blood loss. He couldn't sleep though, not now. He was hurting so much that he wasn't even sure he would wake up. He didn't want to die.

 

Draco kept fucking him, growling his pleasure out, oblivious to the pain Harry was in. His world was pleasure while Harry's was pain. That's how it's always been and always will be until the day Harry's body and mind wouldn't be able to take any more of this. Harry knew that it would end like this, it was bound to end like this; Death.

 

He loved Draco though. He loved him enough to die. He loved Draco enough to let him end his miserable life. 

 

Harry eventually heard Draco give a cry of bliss as he spilled him inside Harry, his seed burning his teared and bleeding insides. Harry couldn't breathe, he hurt so much that he felt like Draco was choking him all over again.

 

“You're mine, Baby.” Draco said as he dressed himself, a winning smile on his face.

 

Harry couldn't hear what Draco was saying though. He let himself slid down to the floor, sobbing his heart out. He hurt. He didn't want to hurt anymore. He wasn't so sure his love for Draco was worth the pain anymore. He was barely aware of Draco healing his head and backside. 

 

“Can't have you bleeding out on my parents' bathroom floor, can we?” He heard Draco laugh but it sounded like he was standing a mile away from Harry. “Hurry. Dinner will served soon.” He said before he left the bathroom.

 

Pain, that was the only thing Harry could think of. Pain. Pain. Pain. That was what his world had come down to. He hated what his life had become and he was almost sure that a part of himself hated Draco for what he put him through every day. But he loved Draco with all his heart, he had given him everything he was. He belonged to him. He had given himself up the day he had began dating him. He hadn't known back then what he had been getting himself into but he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision. 

 

On particularly painful days, Harry had found himself thinking about what his life would have been if he had not fell in with Draco, if he had fell in love with someone else, someone who loved him and cared for him. But then he remembered that he  _had_ fell in love with Draco and that Draco loved him in his own peculiar way. Draco loved him, he did, he was the only one who could love him. No one would be able to love a whore such as Harry. Only Draco could. Draco was here to love him and so Harry didn't need anyone else, not that anyone would be foolish enough to fall in love with him. He was unloveable. Only Draco was kind and caring enough to love him.

 

He loved Draco. He did, truly. He loved him more than anything, more than life itself. He wanted to spend his life with his husband and living a life with Draco meant a life filled with pain, then he would try hard to live through it. 

 

For Draco, because he loved him enough to forgive him for putting him through hell.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Harry whimpered as he pulled himself up, holding tightly onto the side of the sink. He didn't want to touch that sink, he wanted to forget about what Draco had just done to him and the sink was nothing but a reminder of it now. He didn't hurt so much anymore and he would have to thank his husband for that. The only pain he could feel that was coming from his cracked ribs and his rotting arm. He had no more physical reminder of the rape eventhough it was deeply engraved in his mind, just like all of the other times.

 

Harry couldn't help but feel grateful toward Draco for he had thought about healing him. He had been kind enough to heal him. He had taken part of the pain away. Harry would be forever grateful for that. A tiny little part of Harry's mind -a deeply hidden part of him- was mad though, it was seeing red and it wanted to tear Draco apart. He didn't want this pain and he wanted to take a revenge of his husband. But he shouldn't think that way, he _couldn't._ He loved Draco and would never do anything to harm him.

 

Harry looked up and took a look at himself into the mirror hung on the wall. He looked healthy and  _happy_ , that is to say the opposite of how he was feeling right now. He felt downright miserable. He gasped when he noticed that the gardenia Lucius had kindly given to him was missing from his hair. It should be here. Lucius had put it here, it shouldn't be gone.

 

He looked around, trying desperately to find. He cared about the flower, it was a gift, a gift from  _Lucius_ . He couldn't have lost it. His eyes filled with tears when he caught sight of his beloved gardenia on the tiled floor. It was ruined. It was crushed, as though someone had stepped on it and a couple petals were missing. He was pretty sure it was all Draco's doing. 

 

A part of Harry was mad at Draco for ruining Lucius's gift but the other part -the most important one- understood Draco's action. He knew that Draco was quite territorial and he had every right to be. Harry was married to him, they were bound by magic to spend the rest of their lives together, for better or for worse -especially worse- and so he couldn't just accept gifts from others, even if it was a mere flower and even if it was from his father-in-law. The only one he should accept gifts from was his husband, he knew that, but he still wanted to keep the flower, he wanted to keep  _Lucius_ 's gift. He had planned on keeping the gardenia close to him at all times, perhaps even keep it on his nightstand at night but now he was fairly aware that he wouldn't be able to do that. He would have to get rid of the flower for it was no use keeping a ruined flower.

 

He decided to pick it up nonetheless. He carefully cupped it in his hands trying not to wince at how much pain bending down brought to his ribs and back. He cradled it against his chest and caressed it as though it was a baby. He didn't know why he was behaving that as it was a mere flower but he couldn't help but think that perhaps if he took care of it, it would heal somehow. He only then realized that he couldn't quite go down to dinner with the flower in his hands; Draco would be mad if he caught sight of him with Lucius's flower.

 

But Lucius would be mad when he realized that Harry had lost his flower. He didn't want Lucius to be mad at him, he wanted him to still like him. What if Lucius decided he deserved a beating? What if Lucius decided to hit as hard as Draco did?

 

Harry was not so sure he would be able to survive such a thing eventhough he knew he would deserve it.

 

He sighed and decided to put the gardenia in his robes pocket. He was most certainly not going to leave the flower here -on the bathroom floor- or to throw it away and didn't want to suffer Draco's wrath and so he decided to hide it. He would find some safe place to hide it back home. He sighed in relief once the flower was finally safely hidden in his pocket. Draco would not be able to damage it any more now.

 

He got dressed as quickly as possible and checked his appearance one last time. He smiled slightly when he realized that he looked as though nothing happened, as though Draco was nothing but a caring husband who had yelled at him for a second or two and then had kissed him and told him how much he loved him. He was proud of his glamour, it was powerful and had not fallen down as Draco had used him. And he was proud of himself for managing to hide his injuries and true emotions so well. Even Lucius, who was supposed to be able to see right through anyone, was not able to tell anything was wrong. But did Harry really want it? Did he really want Lucius to be oblivious as to what was happening to him? No. He wanted Lucius to notice. He wanted Lucius to realize that something was wrong, to realize that he was _hurting,_ that his son was not the most gentle person alive.

 

He wanted Lucius to save him. He didn't want to lose Draco though. He loved Draoc too much to be able to live apart from him.

 

Harry sighed and forced himself to smile a true, genuine and beaming smile. He knew now that he would rather Lucius remain oblivious than to be saved. He would get to keep Draco close then. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat when a sharp pain ran up his arm. He had been so caught up in his musings that he had completely forgot about his injured arm but he couldn't ignore it anymore. The pain was nothing short of excruciating. He was not quite sure he would be able to pretend in front of Lucius and Narcissa anymore. He knew he would fail to hide his pain once or twice throughout the dinner. He briefly considered staying hidden in the bathroom but he had no choice, he had to go downstairs. He didn't want any more pain and the only wait to prevent it was to go downstairs, pretend to be happy, smile and pray for dinner to go by quickly.

 

Harry went down the stairs ever so slowly, wincing at the pain it brought in his backside. Eventhough Draco had healed him, it still hurt. He must have teared more than usual. He was grateful for his glamour for it hid his sickly pale complexion. His head was pounding and he could feel his blood throbbing in his arm for every throb brought pain. The only thing he could think about was pain. Perhaps he should just cut his arm off, surely the pain would be a bit more bearable then.

 

Harry cursed himself inwardly. He shouldn't think about the pain. _If you don't think about it, then it will go away_ , that was what his father used to tell him when he was little. He used to scrap his knees and cut himself when he was a little boy, and he then he would cry a lot. And to make him feel better, his father used to tell him that if he stopped thinking about the pain, then it would go away while his mother healed him. And it worked, everytime his father distracted Harry from the pain, it would stop hurting. But he was not suffering from a simple scrap right now, it was much, much worse and he was not sure his father's trick would work this time.

 

It was only then that Harry realized that he missed his parents. He missed them a lot. He couldn't even remember when he had seen them last. Draco had told him he had a hard time being around his parents. He had told him that he and Harry's father, James, had had an argument and so Harry had had no choice but to distance himself from his parents. His mother still called to make sure he was doing okay but the calls were becoming more and more sparse by each passing day.

 

Harry wished he could go and spend days with his parents as though he was a little boy once again. He wanted his parents to take care of him and keep Draco away from him so that he wouldn't hurt anymore. But he knew that couldn't happen because he loved Draco and he would choose him over anyone.

 

“Harry,” Lucius's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Harry yelped in surprise and clutched his chest, ust above his heart, trying to get it to beat again. “Are you okay? You've been standing there for quite some time.”

 

Harry had not even realized that he had reached the end of the stairs and was now standing in the hallway. “I'm fine.” Harry said, a tight smile on his lips.

 

“Are you sure?” Lucius frowned slightly, and Harry could have sworn Lucius was able to see right through his glamour. But that was just a silly thought, no one was able to see through a glamour, except for his parents' friend, Alastor Moody, but that was only because he had a magical eye.

 

“Yes, why wouldn't I be okay?” Harry asked, forcing a small laugh out.

 

“I don't know. You don't seem to be okay.” Lucius's expression tightened in what Harry thought was concern. He was pretty sure he was wrong though.

 

“I'm fine.” Harry said breathlessly. He winced inwardly as pain exploded in his arm once again, preventing him from getting enough air in his lungs to talk loud and clear. He knew Lucius had been able to hear his pain in his voice.

 

“Harry?” Lucius asked, his eyes flashing with concern.

 

Harry opened his mouth to reassure his father-in-law but was hit by a dizzy spell, causing to fall forward, right into Lucius's waiting arms. “I'm fine, just a bit dizzy.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I noticed that.” Lucius answered as he straightened Harry up, still holding his shoulders in case the younger man was not able to stand on his own feet.

 

“I'm fine.” Harry said once again, a tight smile on his face. He needed Lucius to stop holding. It would not be good if Draco came and saw Lucius holding onto Harry's shoulders. He would be mad.

 

“You would talk to me if something was wrong, right?” Lucius's face was alarmingly close to Harry's own which made Harry's heart speed up. He wanted to pull away, but he wanted to lean closer as well, closer and closer until his lips touched Lucius's. He couldn't help but wonder whether the man's lips would be as soft as Draco's, whether they would crush and bruise Harry's own as Draco's did. He wondered what Lucius's tasted like. He wanted to know what Lucius tasted like.

 

Harry nodded absentmindedly, his eyes fixed to Lucius's piercing grey ones. He was aware of the fact that he had to strain his head to look into Lucius's eyes but he didn't mind it. Harry was small while Lucius was tall, taller even than Draco. Harry being 5'9”, he already felt like an imp next Draco's 5'11”, it was only worse next to Lucius's 6'2”. What he failed to understand was while Draco's height scared him, Lucius's made him feel safe. It should have been the other way around for Draco was his husband, not Lucius. He should feel safe with his husband.

 

Harry jumped when he heard someone clear their throat from their place behind Lucius. He looked past Lucius's shoulder and cringed when caught of a fuming Draco. He pushed Lucius away. He knew that had already been caught but he didn't want to anger Draco further by Allowing Lucius to keep his hands on him.

 

“You've got to be kidding me.” He heard Draco mumble under his breath as he took a couple step forward. He glared daggers at Lucius and grabbed Harry's arm a bit too harshly. Harry threw an apologetic look at Lucius as Draco pulled him toward the dining room. “Can't help yourself, can you whore?” Draco hissed into his ear.

 

“I'm sorry.” Harry mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Draco to hear.

 

“Oh, you will be sorry, trust me.” Draco answered.

 

Harry held back a sob. He knew what that meant. Tonight would be long night. He remained quiet though. Draco liked quiet. He let his husband pull him along, stumbling slightly as he was hit by yet another dizzy spell. The pain in his arm seemed to worsen by the second, so much so that he was not even sure he would be able to make it through dinner without passing out.

 

“Don't you know how to walk?” Draco growled out.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled once again, just as they reached the double doors leading to the dining room. Draco pushed them open with one hand as the other tightened around Harry's arm.

 

Harry forced himself to smile despite the excruciating pain he was in when he noticed that Narcissa was in the room, already seated at the table. Draco didn't even let him kiss Narcissa's cheek in greetings and threw him into the vacant chair facing Narcissa.

 

“What is going on?” Narcissa asked, her voice tight.

 

Harry didn't dare look up at her and let her see the pain he was experiencing. He knew Narcissa considered him a son and would be able to read him as she could read Draco. He was fairly sure she suspected something was wrong, just as Lucius had. He heard Draco mumble something along the lines of ' _freaking whore_ ' under his breath and it made his heart ache. He wanted Draco to believe him, to trust him enough to know that he would never be unfaithful.

 

“Draco?” Narcissa insisted. She wanted answers, that much was obvious. Harry wouldn't provide her any though for he knew that if he happened to say something he shouldn't, Draco would make him go home now and punish him for being so bad.

 

“Everything's just fine.” Draco answered eventually, though his voice was so strained that it sounded like he had justs outright said that something was wrong.

 

“What happened? Harry, are you okay?” She asked, just as Lucius entered the dining room.

 

Harry couldn't help himself, no matter how many times he told himself he shouldn't, he looked up at Lucius, craving to see those intense grey eyes. He cleared his throat when he realized that he and Lucius had just stared at each other for what felt like forever and forced himself to look at Narcissa instead at the sin Lucius was. “I'm fine.”

 

Harry was aware of the fact that he was deathly pale and sweating in pain but he knew that his glamours were still up and so he was safe. He was safe so long as he remained conscious. He knew that if he passed out, his glamours would fall and Lucius and Narcissa would be able to see his many injuries. He didn't want that.

 

“Are you sure?” Narcissa kept questioning him.

 

He felt Draco's hand fall onto his knee and squeeze hard. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. He hadn't even noticed that Draco had sat down next to him. He was aware of Lucius's every movement though. He fought hard not to let himself give in and look at his father-in-law as the man sat down next to his wife.

 

“Yes, of course.” He smiled, it came easier than earlier and Harry was grateful for that.

 

“Well, let's have dinner.” Draco said, preventing Narcissa from questioning either of them further. His hold of Harry's knee never loosened. He squeezed so hard that Harry felt like he could break his kneecap any second. “Dobby!” He called.

 

Harry glanced at Lucius who was staring at him over the glass of wine he was sipping. His eyes were narrowed and his gaze kept darting from Harry to Draco as though waiting for one of them to slip up. Harry was not planning on slipping up though, ever.

 

Dobby popped in, pulling Harry out of his staring. “Master Draco be calling Dobby, Sir?”

 

“Bring us dinner, Dobby.” Draco said, his voice as tight as ever.

 

Dobby's gaze fell on Harry and eyes lit up. Harry winced inwardly, he knew what was coming up. More worshiping. “Master Harry, Sir.” He said, walking quickly toward Harry. “Is Master Harry be needing something, Sir?” He asked, letting his small and bony hand rest on Harry's injured arm.

 

Harry felt like screaming. Dobby was pressing right onto his infected wound. He closed his eyes tight in an attempt to forget about the pain and bit his lower lip hard to keep himself from screaming his lungs out. The pain was worse than anything he had ever experienced.

 

“Harry? Are you okay?” Lucius asked, getting up from his chair at once.

 

Harry was most certainly not okay. He felt faint. He was sweating. Black dots were clouding his eyes. He felt like he could from the mere pressure of Dobby's hand on his arm. He was about to pass out, he knew it. He didn't want to faint in front of Lucius. He _could not_ faint in front of Lucius. He had to keep his glamours up.

 

He looked at hi husband, his eyes pleading for him to take him home _now_. “I don't feel so good.” He whimpered. “Can we go home?”

 

He knew that Draco couldn't refuse him. Refusing him would be revealing to Lucius and Narcissa what they did in private. Panic gripped his heart when Draco did nothing but glare at him for a long while. He didn't know what was going through Draco's mind and it scared him.

 

“Please.” He mumbled.

 

His arm hurt so much that he couldn't breathe. He panted for air, trying desperately to get some into his lungs. He couldn't take the pain anymore. It was too much. He was barely aware of himself swaying as his eyes began to roll in the back of his head.

 

He let a sob out and fell sideways into awaiting arms. He was fainting. He had to fight it. He couldn't faint. He blinked once, forcing his eyes to focus. He looked up, expecing to see Draco holding him. He most certainly did not expect to see Lucius and yet, it was Lucius's arms he had fell into. He was so surprised that he forgot to breathe.

 

The last thing he saw before darkness engulfed him was Lucius's grey eyes.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I know it's been months since I last updated any of my fanfictions but I'm back! I really hope you like this chapter, I'll try to post another as soon as possible.
> 
> Also, I haven''t proofread this yet but I'll do it really soon, so I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes I've made.

 

 

 

Lucius Malfoy was no fool. There were very few people who could claim to have made him feel like one. And yet, it was exactly how he felt at the moment.

 

He had been nothing more than a fool. He had known something had been amiss but he wouldn't for the life of him thought about _that_. He had never thought his son capable of such violent acts. He had never thought anyone capable of hurting Harry, _his_ sweet Harry, in such a way.

 

Lucius sighed as he ran his fingers through Harry's dark hair. It was the only area of Harry's entire body he was sure he could touch without hurting the young man, everywhere else was either bruised, cut or broken. Something deep inside hurt at the sight of Harry's broken body. He could scarcely believe that every single wound he sported had been inflected by Draco. He had most certainly not raised his son to be an abuser.

 

He bit back a groan of annoyance when he heard Narcissa and Draco talking in hushered voices in the hallway just outside the room he had brought Harry in.

 

He had managed to catch Harry right before his head hit the floor as he fainted. His glamours had crumbled just as he lost consciousness, allowing Lucius to see every single wound on Harry's body. The sight had caused him to lose his cool and he had hit Draco so hard he had probably broken his nose or jaw. He had not wanted to his his son for he was not that kind of person but he had not been able to stop himself. He had been blinded by rage and he wanted Draco to feel a tiny bit of the pain he had put Harry through. He had then picked Harry up and carried him to the spare bedroom right next to his own without a single look back at either his wife or son. He had had to fight his urge to throw up the whole time.

 

Even now, it was still hard to even look at Harry as he lay unconscious on the bed. The white bedsheets were matching his deathly pale complexion, but it was broken by the purple and yellow stains created by the bruises. Lucius had very little experience in healing and so he had to wait for Narcissa to finish her apparently animated conversation with Draco to come in and heal Harry.

 

He did not really know how Narcissa felt about the whole situation. Her only reaction had been a surprised cry when Lucius's fist collided with Draco's face but other than that, she had not said a word. He didn't know whether she was siding with Draco or not. Lucius couldn't even consider iding with Draco. Harry was the victim here, not Draco. Draco had been wrong to literally beat Harry up. But Narcissa loved their son more than anything and was often blinded by her love for him. Lucius wouldn't be surprised if she decided to speak up for Draco. Lucius didn't care though. As long as she healed Harry, she could very well go on and move in with her son if she loved him enough to forgive him for beating someone to near death.

 

Lucius didn't even look up from Harry's face when he heard the door open. He hoped it was Narcissa and not Draco or else Lucius would give him a run for his money and he really didn't want to hit him again, he hated hitting people. He had never hit Draco before and he would very much like to not have to do it again. Even though Draco had turned out to be a very bad person, he was still Lucius's son and it hurt Lucius to even think about hitting him again. He had never felt such conflicting feelings before and it was frustrating.

 

He nearly sighed in relief when he caught sight of Narcissa from the corner of his eye. He wouldn't have to deal with Draco right now.

 

“He is in a rather bad shape.” Narcissa stated casually.

 

“Just heal him.” Lucius said as he got up from the bed. “You should start with his arm.” He advised.

 

Narcissa didn't comment and pulled her wand out. She started casting spells to know exactly what was wrong with Harry and which wounds had to be healed first. He watched as Narcissa vanished Harry's clothes, leaving him only dressed in his underwear. Lucius's urge to vomit came back full force when he caught sight of Harry's entire body. Harry's face and arms were in a rather good shape compared to the state his chest, belly and legs were in. He didn't even dare imagine the state of his back and crotch were in. There were words carved on Harry chest that Lucius could read very clearly: “Draco's property”, “whore”, “liar”, “slut” and so on. It only made Lucius want to hurt his son even more. They looked to be rather old for they had had time to heal good and proper.

 

Narcissa got to work and Harry's wounds disappeared one by one. She managed to make the carvings vanish and for a second Lucius couldn't help but admire his wife's healing skills. She healed his burnt arm and his countless bruises.

 

“Some cuts will scar. There is nothing I can do about that.” Narcissa said. Lucius didn't care though, she had managed to heal nearly all of Harry's wounds and it was more than he had dared to hope. “Aren't you going to go talk to your son?” She asked, as casually as possible but Lucius's eyes met her worried ones.

 

“Why would I do that?” Lucius growled. He couldn't believe she was suggesting such a thing. He couldn't stand the sight of his _son_ at the moment.

 

“He's your son, Lucius.”

 

“Yes, he is but I don't want to see him right now.”

 

“Why?” Narcissa narrowed her eyes as though she didn't understand.

 

“Why? Isn't that obvious? Look at what he did to Harry, his _husband_.” Lucius growled out. He knew Narcissa would side with Draco, she always did, she always forgave him anything.

 

“He's your _son_ , Lucius. You should hear him out.” Narcissa insisted.

 

Lucius sighed in annoyance. “Just heal Harry.”

 

Narcissa scowled at him for a second before setting back to work. Her lips were pinched in hard line which showed how unhappy she was with Lucius's reaction to her asking him to talk to Draco. He wouldn't give in though. There was no one he wanted to see less than his son at the moment. Draco didn't deserve forgiveness, Lucius would never give it to him and he really hoped Harry wouldn't either.

 

He didn't understand why Harry had never said anything about the way Draco was treating him. He didn't understand why Harry had let Draco do these things to him. From the look of Harry's now healed wounds, it had been going on for some time now, perhaps even before Harry and Draco got married. It made Lucius sick to think about Harry suffering at Draco's hand for so many years. Harry didn't deserve that. He deserved to be loved and taken care of. Lucius vowed right then and there that he would be that person for Harry, he would take care of him for as long as Harry needed. Perhaps he would also be able to show him what being loved truly was like.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Narcissa gasp. “What is it?” Lucius asked, frantically looking Harry over, looking for some fatal wound.

 

Narcissa's eyes were sparkling. It only made Lucius more worried for he couldn't understand why she would be happy. “He's with child, Lucius.”

 

Lucius was speechless. He had been expecting yet another wound, not a baby. It only made Harry and Draco's relationship all the more real, it made Draco's actions all the more real. Not that Lucius needed more proofs than he already had but still. The child somehow linked Harry to Draco permanantly and Lucius didn't want that.

 

“How far along is he?” Lucius asked, running his hand over Harry's bare belly. He knew his actions seemed oddly intimate but he couldn't help himself. He knew the child would need to preotected from Draco as much as Harry did.

 

Narcissa cast another spell which made her wand glow blue. “Nineteen weeks, nearly four months and a half.”

 

“Isn't he supposed to be showing so far along?” Lucius asked, frowning in confusion. If Harry had been so far along his pregnancy, surely he would have noticed it.

 

“He is supposed to be, yes, but he clearly is suffering from malnourishment. The foetus probably isn't developping properly. Or he may be suffering from denial. It happens often. The person carrying the child isn't even aware of carrying a child and so there are no signs such as rounding belly, or morning sicknesses. It may be both.”

 

“Is it dangerous?”

 

“Well, the child is not developping properly due to his malnourishment and also due to the denial. It may survive though.” She looked at Harry's belly with a spark of hope in her eyes. “But only if it is taken care of, and if the mother realizes the baby's existence.”

 

“Of course.” Lucius muttered under his breath, his hand still stroking Harry's belly. He would take care of the child, he would take care of Harry. The baby's eistence only comforted Lucius in the idea that Harry couldn't go back to Draco. He needed to stay here, _with_ _him_. “Do you think we should tell Harry as soon as he wakes up?” Lucius asked worriedly.

 

He was afraid that once they told Harry about the pregnancy, he would want to go back to Draco as soon as possible. Harry loved Draco more than anything, there was denying that. He also wanted to have a family more than anything and so he would think that he had no right to keep Draco from his child or to keep the child from its father. Thus, he would run back to Draco. It didn't matter that Draco was beating him, Lucius knew Harry would suffer through anything for Draco and his child. Rage bloomed in Lucius's heart as he thought about how lucky Draco was. He managed to win Harry's heart-sweet, caring, loving Harry-and yet he was ruining everything by being a jerk. He was beating and abusing the most wonderful person Lucius knew. He was ruining Harry. He didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve to be with anyone.

 

Lucius would give anything to be in Draco's place, to be with someone as sweet as Harry, to be with Harry.

 

“Of course. What kind of question is that? He needs to know as soon as possible.” Narcissa glared at Lucius as though he was the most stupid man on earth. “We need to tell Draco as well.” She poketed her wand. “I'm going to tell him right now. You keep an eye on Harry. Call me if he wakes.”

 

“Wait.” Lucius caught her arm before she went out the door. “You can't tell Draco.”

 

“What do you mean I can't tell Draco? Of course I can't tell Draco, it's his child.” Narcissa yanked her arm free. “He didn't mean to do that to Harry, he told me so. He won't do it again, not after he hears about the child. He's my son and I trust him. You should as well.” Narcissa glared at him so hard Lucius suspected that if looks could kill, he would be dead right now.

 

She was out of the room before Lucius could argue any further. He couldn't let Narcissa and Draco have their way. He couldn't let put Harry and the child in so much danger. He cared about Harry too much to let them do such a thing. He was trapped though. He couldn't keep Draco from taking Harry back home, not if that was what Harry wanted. His only hope was to convince Harry that he didn't have to go back to Draco, that he wasn't safe there and that Draco didn't love him. Harry needed to understand that what Draco put him through was not a way to show love. Draco was cruel and he didn't love Harry. If he loved Harry, he wouldn't hurt him. Lucius would make Harry understand that.

 

Hopefully, Harry would stay with him then.

 

Lucius transfigured a glass that had been resting on the nightstand into a chair for him to sit on. He pulled it close to the bed so that he could reach for Harry's hand. He stroked the back of it with his thumb as he waited and prayed for Harry to see things how they truly were once he woke up. Harry's hand was alarmingly thin and small compared to Lucius's strong one, and his hand was so pale that Lucius could see his veins right through. Lucius knew that his own hands were supposed to be pale but Harry's were even paler.

 

The first time he had seen the boy, Harry had had a tanned skin. It was slight but his skin was tanned still. The tan was nothing but a memory now. If Lucius hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would have thought that Harry's tan was nothing but a myth. He truly looked like he was on the verge of death. This realization made Lucius realize how Harry was skilled at casting glamours. Harry's glamours to hide his wounds had been perfect, so much so that Lucius had missed it every single time.

 

Lucius didn't like to be fooled and yet Draco, and Harry somehow, had managed to fool him. He couldn't very well fault Harry for that though. It was Draco's fault, always Draco. Harry wouldn't have to put a glamour on if Draco had not been beating him, he wouldn't have had to hide things from Lucius.

 

Lucius was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a slight groan coming from the bed. He looked at Harry just as the younger man's eyebrows shot up, eyes still closed. He probably had been expecting pain and yet had felt none.

 

Harry blinked his eyes open and Lucius couldn't help be mesmerized by his deep green eyes. Harry's eyes were unique and hypnotizing. Lucius could spend days on end looking at them. Harry's dark hair and pale skin only made his eyes seem more green, it was truly beautiful. _He_ was beautiful.

 

“Lucius?” Harry whispered, his voice breaking at the end. “What happened?”

 

“Don't you remember? You fainted.” Lucius said, his thumb still stroking Harry's hand soothingly.

 

Harry frowned, trying hard to remember. He gasped when it finally came back to him. His eyes widened as he remembered that his glamour had fallen down.

 

“I- This is not-” Harry stammered, looking at Lucius in fear.

 

“It's okay. Narcissa healed you. Nearly all of your wounds are gone.” Lucius smiled slightly, trying to reassure Harry somehow. It didn't seem to work though.

 

“No, no, no. They can't be healed. Draco's will be mad.” Harry mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Lucius to make out the words. “I'm not allowed to heal them.” He shook his head hard in denial. “Make them come back, please.” He told Lucius, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

 

“I can't, Harry.”

 

“But- But Draco is going to be mad. I don't want him to be mad.” He sobbed.

 

“He won't be mad.” Lucius said as he got up and sat on the bed, next to Harry's hip. He didn't miss the way Harry flinched away from him. He didn't trust anyone, not even Lucius. Draco beat him so much that Harry expected everyone to do the same; it made Lucius's heart break and his stomach churn in rage at the same time. “I'm not going to hurt you and neither will Draco. You don't have to see him anymore. You can stay here and he will never lay a hand on you ever again.”

 

Harry shook his head as he sobbed still. “You don't understand. I have to go back. We're married. And now he will be mad at me.”

 

“Harry, listen to me.” Lucius put a finger under Harry's chin and lifted his head up so that their eyes were meeting. He wiped the tears away very carefully so that Harry didn't think he would hit him. “You are not going back. What Draco did to you was wrong. He had no right to do that to you. Do you understand?”

 

Harry shook his head, causing more tears to spill over. “He loves me.”

 

“No he doesn't.”

 

“How would you know? You don't know anything. He loves me, he said so.” Harry weakly glared at him as he trying push his hand away from his chin. Lucius didn't let go though.

 

“He hurt you, Harry.” He-”

 

“He did that because he loves me. He said he had to hurt me because he had to, to make me understand, to keep me safe. He knows better.” Harry argued.

 

It was only then that Lucius understood how broken Harry already was. It felt like Draco's brainwashing had worked really well. Lucius felt like shaking Harry until he managed to see things clearly.

 

Lucius sighed. “What Draco feels for you is not love. It's not what love is supposed to be like. You don't hit someone you love, do you understand?”

 

Harry whimpered and shook his head. “Why are you saying? Draco loves me.”

 

Lucius felt like he was talking to a wall. He knew it would be hard to convince Harry to not go back to Draco but it still frustated him to have Harry not understanding what he was saying. Lucius sighed once again and decided to reveal the baby's existence to Harry. He had no intention of calling Narcissa anyway so there was no use waiting for her.

 

You can't go back to Draco. He doesn't love you, he will hurt you. You're not the only one in danger anymore, Harry.”

 

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned.

 

“You are having a child, Harry.” Harry gasped. “That's why you can't go back to Draco. He will hurt you and he will hurt your baby. You don't want that, do you?” Harry shook his head, hands on his belly and eyes focused on Lucius. “You understand why you can't go back now. Draco doesn't love you. If he loved you, he wouldn't hurt you.” Lucius smiled reassuringly at Harry. “ _I_ wouldn't hurt you.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
